His Butler's Acquaintance
by TheAnimeFanatic
Summary: Luna is Lady Elizabeth Midford's maid. She's a 16 year old demon who saved Lizzy from death and formed a contract with her. She has grown very fond of Lizzy, and wishes to protect her new friend with her life. When Lizzy goes to see Ciel, Luna is reunited with her old friends, Sebastian Michaelis. Luna and Lizzy are determined to keep their contract a secret from Ciel. FS inside...
1. Chapter 1

"My lady, your tea is ready," I said as sweetly as I could, knowing that I would get scolded if I sounded dull or ugly.

"Thank you, Luna, but would you please go put on something a little cuter?" Lady Elizabeth said with a small smile.

I almost let my jaw drop, but quickly caught myself before my lips parted. I was already wearing a black hair band with a giant fake, sparkly, black rose, which I believed contrasted with my white hair perfectly. My dark purple dress stopped just above my knees, and it had one sleeve that hung to my upper arm, exposing my shoulder. My black, 3" heels were killing my feet, but I must obey the orders given to me by my mistress, Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford.

"What would you like me to wear, my lady?" I asked. "Would you like for me to change my shoes?"

"Your shoes are fine," I sighed with relief, thankful she wasn't going to make them taller. "I only wish the dress was cuter." I almost let my jaw drop again. I thought the dress was amazing the way it was, but I guess it wasn't to Lady Elizabeth's liking.

"What should I do to my dress?" I asked curiously.

"It needs ruffles! Ruffles make everything better! I'll go get some!" she squealed, then ran out the door.

"Wait, my lady!" I tried to stop her, but it was too late. She had already left the mansion.

_What do I tell the mistress?_ I thought to myself urgently. _She probably ran off to see Ciel again. I can't tell her mother she went to get fabric; I'm supposed to drive the carriage..._ My thoughts were interrupted by the front door to the mansion slamming closed.

I ran to the front door as fast as I could, so it took me about 2 seconds to get there. It also helped that we weren't all the way upstairs. What I saw horrified me.

Lady Elizabeth was back, so I must have been thinking for longer than I had thought. She was leaning against the door, breathing hard. Her eyes were filled with terror. I walked up to the door, ready to grab the steak knife I've hidden in a black purse Lady Elizabeth's mother had given me. "Every 16 year old needs a cute hand bag," she had said with a smile.

"What's the matter, my lady?" I asked, not looking away from the door.

"T-t-the s-store was out of f-f-fabric that matched y-y-your d-d-dress," she replied, almost fainting.

I caught her just before she hit the ground, and helped her regain her balance.

It took everything I had to keep from screaming in aggravation.


	2. Chapter 2

After I had calmed Elizabeth and poured her more tea, I said, "Would you like to go visit Lord Phantomhive this evening? I can call the mistress and tell her where we are going so she won't be worried, and while you visit, I can go to a different store and see if they have the right color fabric, and you can fix my dress just the way you like it first thing in the morning. How does that sound?"

"Mother said I'm not allowed to go see Ciel this week. She said it's bad for me to be around when he is working," she said with a sigh. Part of me felt bad for her, but the rest of me felt good for Ciel. Lady Elizabeth can be a distraction, but I was sure he could make room in his schedule to see his fiancé.

Ciel Phantomhive is the head of the Funtom Company. He has been engaged to Elizabeth for a while, because they are both nobles. Ceil also has a butler and four servants. He is known as the Queen's Guarddog, because he goes on these missions for her to catch criminals. I personally think the queen should just hire better policemen.

"I'll leave a note saying there was nowhere else for you to go while I went and ran the errand. It shouldn't be too hard." I was desperately trying to get to the Phantomhive Manor, even if it was only going to be for a few moments. Plus, it doesn't take much to get Elizabeth to the manor. She loves Ciel so much. "Also, I saw Lord Phantomhive in the most hideous hat yesterday."

"Let's get over there! NOW!" Lady Elizabeth screamed, and I smiled. That girl could be an opera singer with lungs like those.

"Let me leave a note for your parents telling them where we are going," I said as I walked toward the kitchen. "Can you have the other servants prepare the horses while I do this please, my lady?"

"Of course, Luna!" she answered as I walked through the kitchen door.

I wrote the note quickly, called Lord Phantomive so he new we were coming, got my purse that was bigger than the handbag and purple, put on my black coat, filled the bag with glass plates and the jacket with steak knives. I stuffed the black purse inside the purple one, and then slowly walked to the front of the house.

I walked through the door to see the carriage in front of the manor and the horses hitched up. _These servants work fast._ I thought with amazement.

I placed my bag in the floor in front, walked to the back and said, "My lady, are you ready?"

"Yes, Luna, let's go."

I nodded and walked back up to the front of the carriage and took my seat. I grabbed the reins and the horses started to trot.

The horses knew where we were going, so I didn't have to drive much. On the way, I enjoyed the sights and scenery.

When we finally arrived, Ciel and his butler were on the porch waiting for us. Before I could get out of the carriage, Lady Elizabeth was already hugging Ciel and screaming his name. Ciel had agreed that Lady Elizabeth could stay at his manor while I ran my errands, as long as she didn't plan a surprise ball again and stayed out of his way while he was working. Elizabeth wouldn't be too happy, but at least she was with him. I waved to the Earl as he walked my lady inside, but he didn't wave back. _Oh well,_ I thought._ It must be a rich people thing. _

I was about to leave when the Phantomhive butler walked over. He was dressed in a black tailcoat, had black hair, and red-brown eyes.

"How are you holding up, dear lady?" the butler asked with a smile.

"Fine, Sebastian. What about you?" I asked with a smirk.

Sebastian opened his mouth to answer, but before he could get a single word out, Ciel was at the door.

"Sebastian, go with the girl to town and pick up a few thing. That's an order. I will stay with Lizzy." Ciel sounded stern, like he usually did when he was giving Sebastian orders.

Sebastian turned toward his young master, knelt to one knee, placed his right hand over his heart, and replied, "Yes, my young lord."

Ciel reentered the manor, and Sebastian stood back up and climbed into the carriage.

"May I?" he asked, referring to the reigns in my hands. I handed them to him. He sat, and then whipped the reigns, and we headed toward downtown London.


	3. Chapter 3

Sebastian and I didn't talk much on the way, until we were about a quarter of a mile away from our first stop. "Now, as to answer your question, I am fine as always."

"You always wait as long as possible to answer someone, don't you?" I asked jokingly. Sebastian gave me a small smile in return.

"This is the first time I've seen you with Lady Elizabeth," he observed. "Did you form a contract?"

I nodded slightly, and Sebastian laughed. I glared at him.

"Easy," he said to me, and I backed off a little. "It's just I thought your first contract would be with someone... different."

"Like who?" I asked. Sebastian gave me a look, so I dropped the subject.

"What I want to know," Sebastian said, curiosity in his eyes, "is how you and Lady Elizabeth formed your contract."

"Elizabeth was in a carriage accident with her brother and a servant a couple weeks ago. The servant was killed, along with both horses. Her brother made it out surprisingly unharmed, and she was taken to the nearest hospital in critical condition. I found her when she was on the verge of death, and she made a contract with me. I explained everything to her, and she decided to make the contract without a second thought. She wanted to stay with Lord Phantomhive as long as possible." I paused, hoping Sebastian couldn't see the tears in my eyes. I had become friends with Lady Elizabeth. I didn't know what I would do when the contract was over.

"Her seal is under the fingernail of her middle finger on her right hand. That is why she is always wearing gloves. It is to hide the seal, just like Lord Phantomhive's eye patch. The mark shows through nail polish, so she never bothers with it. Besides," I added, "gloves are easier to remove if she needs to give me an order. You mustn't let Lord Phantomhive know about this, Sebastian. I don't want to think about what he may have you do to me!" My eyes started to water at the thought, so I turned away quickly, wiping tears from my eyes.

Sebastian laid one hand on my shoulder, and kept the other on the reigns. He looked over at me, his eyes dark and serious.

"If my lord gave me an order that would harm you in any way, Luna," I was so terrified of what he might say next, I almost jumped out of the carriage, "that would be the one time I would defy my master's order, and I won't tell him anything as long as he doesn't ask." Sebastian offered me a smile, and I returned it gratefully.

I rested my head on his shoulder. Thoughts and memories of the past few months went through my head, making me smile.

_"Are you sure you would like to form a contract in exchange for your soul?" I asked, hoping I was doing it right. I was new at the whole thing, and didn't want to mess it up._

_Elizabeth nodded her head just enough for me to notice she was sure. I did what I had to do to make it so, and then made sure she got well. As soon as she was, we went back to her manor, and she introduced me to her family and servants as her new maid and guard. One maid with light brown hair and brown eyes didn't seem too happy, but I didn't care. I had formed my first contract, and I'm sure I was glowing with pride, but no one said a word._

_"Here you go Luna," Elizabeth said, handing me a dark purple dress. It had ruffles, different shades of purple, and poofy short sleeves. Around the collar was a long golden ribbon tied it a bow. It had purple gloves long enough to cover the mark on my wrist._

_She rushed me to the fitting room to try it on, and a few minutes later, I came back out. The dress fit perfectly, and looked amazing._

_I heard Lady Elizabeth gasp, then squeal in excitement. "Now, let's fix your hair!"_

_She grabbed my hair and started brushing it out, after several minutes she tied it back into a ponytail. Then she ran off to the other side of the store, telling me to wait where I was._

_After a little while, she came back and put a bow right above where my bangs started. She then handed me a mirror, and I looked at myself._

_My mouth dropped open when I saw my reflection; I'd never looked better in my life. Elizabeth giggled at my expression, and I quickly closed my mouth. That made her laugh even more._

_"I guess we have at least one thing in common," I said smiling. Elizabeth returned my smile with more giggles and nodded. I laughed a little too._

The carriage stopped with a jolt that pulled me out of my thoughts. Part of me really hoped Sebastian hadn' tried to talk to me. I looked around to see we were at a crowded street with stores on both sies, all the way to then end of the road. I sat up and got out of the carriage. Sebastian tied up the carriage and we went our separate ways, promising we would meet each other at the carriage in two hours.


	4. Chapter 4

I headed for the fabric first, and picked up dark colors for me, and bright colors, which almost made me go blind, for Lady Elizabeth. I also found a pretty red dress I knew she would love. And of course I found the ruffles.

Next I headed to a china shop. I picked up some antique china for the mistress as an apology for breaking her rule, and some old glass plates I could use as weapons if necessary. (I'm skilled with glass plates, steak knives, and a sword if I could get my hands on one.)

Finally, I got a basket of groceries to cook and clean. My lady had a weird cake addiction, so we were running low on flour and sugar. Maybe it's a noble thing.

I was on my way to the carriage when I saw a weapons store. I saw some of the weapons in the window were demon hunting weapons, and felt myself shiver. I decided to walk inside and see what they had. If tings started getting awkward, I would bolt back to the carriage.

I walked through the door and saw a small room filled with swords, guns, bows, arrows, etc. I walked over to the swords that weren't for demon hunters and saw one that looked super cool. I grabbed it and took the sword from the sheath. The edges of the blade were a silvery purple, and the center was red with golden designs. In between the silver and the red, was a dark purple. The pice that connected the blade and the handle was golden with a red jewel in the center. the bottom of the handle was also gold, and the handle itself was gray.

I put the sword back in its Black sheath and took it to the counter. The men looked at me weirdly when I paid, but I ignored their confused glances and walked out.

I returned to the carriage half an hour early only to find Sebastian sitting there petting the horses. I wasn't very surprised, sense he'd had much more experience than me, but I hadn't expected him back so soon.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here half an hour. I was beginning to worry." Sebastian was giving me a teasing 'I'm better than you' look that I'd never seen from him before. Creepy look, Sebastian, I thought to myself, and then joined him on the carriage.

"I'm not as fast or as skilled as you are, Sebastian. I'm only 16." Sometimes I wondered if he ever even cared if I was with him or not. "And I made a little extra stop." I showed him the sword.

He looked confused, but impressed. He was probably wondering why I needed a sword. "Why do you need a sword?" he asked. Told you.

"Same reason you need butter knives," I replied. "Now, like I said before, I'm only 16, so take me back."

"Well, relax for awhile, bratty teen," Sebastian joked. "I have to make one more stop, and it's a ways away. Go rest in the back if you wish."

"I'm fine here, thank you," I said with the best teen smile I could (which wasn't too hard). I sat on the bench for awhile staring straight ahead, Barely acknowledging Sebastian's existence. After about an hour, I leaned on Sebastian's shoulder once again, and eventually fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short guys. I hate that I suck at writing longer chapters. Maybe I need to edit and add more detail to them. Anyway, that would be a later thing. I promise another chapter soon, and after that, I'll probably start putting more time between updating chapter. You heard me. More time between updates. Why? Because I'm a horrible person. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Whoa, I scared myself...**


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up in the back of the carriage, lying across the seats. The carriage was moving, and from what I could tell, we were on our way back to the Phantomhive Manor. I looked toward the front of the carriage. Sebastian was still driving, but he was... HOLDING A CAT!

I looked toward the roof of the carriage. There was a small sunroof on top. It was already opened, so when I was awake enough, I jumped through the opening and into the front seat next to Sebastian. He was a little shocked with my sudden appearance, so while I had the chance, I took the reigns from him.

He shrugged it off and continued to play with the cat.

I was about to scream at him to put the poor cat down when I remembered something. Lord Phantomhive's allergic to cats! I quickly stopped the carriage.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him as nice as I could.

"About three hours," Sebastian replied after looking at his antique pocket watch.

I was stunned. "Three hours?! Where did you go?!" He had to run an errand for Lord Phantomhive that was three hours away?

A store in another town, because Downtown London did not have what the young master ordered." Sebastian wasn't taking his eyes off the cat.

"Will you please get rid of that cat?" I pulled out one of my steak knives. "You know of Lord Phantomhive's allergies. What if you get fur all over you and your young master has an allergic reaction?"

Sebastian stares at the knife in my hand. "You wouldn't," is all he said, but I received a death glare that made up for his lack of words.

"Watch me," I replied, then pounced on him and the cat.

Sebastian won in a heartbeat. He had let the cat go, pinned me to the floor of the carriage, and turned my knife on me in a matter of seconds.

"Alright, you win, now let me up!" I yelled at him. "At least the cat is gone and you might not give Lord Phantomhive an allergic reaction of some sort." Sebastian sighed when I mentioned the cat.

"Perhaps you're right." Sebastian looked depressed, but he got off of me and returned to driving the carriage.

We were silent all the way back to the manor. When we arrived, I helped Sebastian with the groceries, even though he didn't need it, and forced him to change out of the cat hair covered tailcoat. He sighed and reluctantly went to his room to change.

I went to Lady Elizabeth's bedroom she always stayed in when she visited, and saw her lying on the bed reading. The door was already opened, so I knocked on it before entering.

Lady Elizabeth looked toward me and smiled. I could see in her eyes she was upset she had to leave, but I thought I saw some worry there, too.

"Thank goodness you're finally back!" she sighed. I walked over to the side of the bed and helped her stand. "I was beginning to worry about you. You were gone all night!"

"I'm very sorry, My Lady, I apologized sincerely. "Sebastian had to go out of town for something, so we were gone much longer than planned."

"That's fine, but before we go, let me say goodbye to Ciel." I could tell she was eager to see him again.

"Yes, My Lady," I said obediently. "Would you like for me to come with you or should I wait in the carriage?"

"You may come if you wish, I won't stop you. Sebastian can prepare the carriage," My Lady said.

We walked slowly to Lord Phantomhive's study, or at least I did. Lady Elizabeth skipped with delight the entire time, until she started walking backwards so she could face me.

"Have you ever met Ciel before, Luna?" Elizabeth asked. I shook my head.

"No, My Lady, I haven't," I said.

She gasped in horror. "Then hurry up! You must meet him!" She took my hand and pulled me through the mansion, almost making me trip over the three inch heels I hadn't been able to change out of for 48 hours now.


End file.
